


Perfect Timing

by theMadStarker



Series: Mad's (mostly) Filthy Tumblr Posts [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: It was a bright morning, the first that Peter was able to stay over in months. He should’ve been curled up against his alpha’s side, completely oblivious to what was going on inside his body… He would’ve been too, at least for a bit longer, if he hadn’t had to go pee.MJ had slipped him the pregnancy test at school after a week of complaining about different things. Peter hadn’t taken it seriously until now.“Babe?” Tony called again, sounding more alert.Peter had a moment of panic before he shoved the pregnancy test and the packaging into his backpack.“Uh… Just a minute!” Peter called through the door.--Peter's pregnant. Now what?





	Perfect Timing

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授翻|铁虫]Perfect Timing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227703) by [sinSODA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinSODA/pseuds/sinSODA)



> Prompt:  
> Teen pregnancy Peter! Tony realizes what Peter keeping the baby could cost him, but he has never loved anything as much as the growing bump on Peter. Peter has to decide if he believes tony is serious and can trust the notorious playboy or search for other options....
> 
> Result: Tiny bit of angst, some loving, and fluff <3
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker-inactive.tumblr.com/post/178108921671/teen-pregnancy-peter-tony-realizes-what-peter))

Peter’s hands were shaking.

Those two black lines changed everything and he felt his knees go weak. He sat on the toilet bowl’s closed lid, clutching the pregnancy test.

He was so stupid. So stupid… They should’ve used condoms. They shouldn’t have had sex during his heat. A variety of reasons came to mind, but honestly… They had just been careless. He could hear his sex ed teacher saying how the only way to ensure 100% that there’d be no pregnancy was celibacy. Yeah, that was basically impossible for them, especially with the chemistry he had with Tony. His alpha’s scent was irresistible to him and Peter should’ve been more careful.

No, they both should’ve been. A knock on the door startled him.

“Baby, you still in there?” Tony’s groggy voice came through the door.

The alpha’s voice brought him back to reality. He was hiding out in Tony’s bathroom, having left the older man asleep. It was a bright morning, the first that Peter was able to stay over in months. He should’ve been curled up against his alpha’s side, completely oblivious to what was going on inside his body… He would’ve been too, at least for a bit longer, if he hadn’t had to go pee.

MJ had slipped him the pregnancy test at school after a week of complaining about different things. Peter hadn’t taken it seriously until now.

“Babe?” Tony called again, sounding more alert.

Peter had a moment of panic before he shoved the pregnancy test and the packaging into his backpack.

“Uh… Just a minute!” Peter called through the door.

Peter was only in one of Tony’s old shirts and his boxers. His hair was still sleep mused, curls wild and all over the place. He left the backpack on the counter and snatched his phone up. The teen opened the door just slightly and peeked out from the small crack it made.

“There you are,” Tony smiled through the crack. He was leaning against the frame, eyes half mast and his smile so sleepy and warm.

Peter felt his heart melt and he opened the door fully.

“Woke up and you weren’t there,” Tony complained. “What were you doing? You were gone for like 15 minutes.”

Quick thinking saved him and Peter waved his phone at the alpha.

“Sorry,” Peter said a little breathlessly, “I was looking at um, memes.”

Tony cocked a brow, but the smile on his face didn’t falter.

“Don’t judge me,” Peter said instinctively. He felt a smile tugging on his lips and it was so easy to forget what he had just found out. What Tony still wasn’t aware of.

Suddenly, Peter felt so alone and the omega opened his mouth, ready to spill everything to his alpha. But then he was being embraced, Tony’s arms pulling him into a loose hug.

“I’m just messing with you, kid,” Tony told him. “Now, are we going back to bed? It’s godawful early.”

Peter looked up at Tony, letting the alpha’s scent soothe the anxiety he felt. He gave a silent nod, pushing everything away for another time. Was it so bad that he just wanted to enjoy what they had for one more morning?

As they laid curled up in bed, Tony’s body playing big spoon to Peter’s little spoon, Peter decided to tell Tony when they woke up.

It could wait a little longer.

 

* * *

 

Of course, things didn’t pan out the way Peter planned. He woke up with Tony beside him, hands flying over his Stark pad as he manipulated his schematics in bed.

It was once again easy to curl up against his side, Peter’s sleepy eyes mesmerized by the movement of Tony’s hands. They were so elegant and fast, every twitch of his fingers controlled and intentional as he worked on the project.

When Peter woke, the alpha had been speaking to himself, or well, to FRIDAY. His voice had been a quiet, familiar sound and Peter found himself being lulled back into a light doze.

“Hmm?” Came Peter’s sleepy murmur when he realized Tony was actually talking to him.

The alpha paused in his ramblings, just long enough to drop a kiss onto the boy’s head.

“Nothing, sweetheart, just talking out the problem,” Tony said.

“Mmk,” Peter acknowledged. He was more awake now. Tony continued on, addressing either himself, Peter, or FRIDAY.

It occurred to Peter then, that Tony would’ve made an excellent teacher. His enthusiasm for whatever project he was working on was contagious and the way he went over components and explanations made it easy for Peter’s to understand.

Yeah, Peter’s sleepy mind agreed. Tony would be a great teacher. Or father.

Peter froze at the thought but… he could see it. His alpha with a little child next to them or Tony carrying their son or daughter on his shoulders, showing them the wonders of his technology. He’d explain each component, their child nodding along with wide brown eyes. Of course, their kid wouldn’t understand everything Tony would explain, but Peter was certain the alpha wouldn’t hold it against them.

Tony could get restless sometimes, but he was always patient with Peter. The omega was certain Tony would be the same for their kids, loving and patient.

“What’s on your mind?” Tony nudged him gently to get his attention. “You’ve been staring at me for the past 5 minutes.”

Peter blushed. It was the perfect time to tell him. Somehow, the words refused to come.

“Just… I love you,” Peter said, looking away.

Tony’s expression softened and when he leaned down for a kiss, Peter was more than ready for him.

“Love you too, babe,” Tony said in return, eyes crinkling in happiness. Peter couldn’t help but return his smile, feeling the warmth of Tony’s affection wash over him. Feeling it fill his heart, Peter had to pull the alpha down for another kiss.

Their lazy morning makeout session quickly heated up. It wasn’t surprising. Peter was still a teen and constantly craved his alpha’s touch. Seeing as Tony never discouraged him, Peter was always confident in initiating their intimate moments together when he wanted them. This time was no different and Peter quickly lost himself to the feeling of Tony’s hands running over his body and the wet heat of the alpha’s mouth.

Tony knew just how to touch him, building upon the warmth Peter had felt and turned it into a hungry need. To Peter, it felt so effortless to give in, surrendering to the desire that was building in them both.

When Tony slid his cock inside of Peter’s body, the omega had his legs wrapped around the older man’s hips. His back arched, just a little bit, as Tony fucked him. Their hands were intertwined and Peter’s eyes were squeezed shut, tears prickling in the corners from how good his body felt.

Tony’s voice, which he had been admiring earlier, was a constant purr of filthy words in his ear. Peter loved it whenever Tony talked like this. It set his blood on fire and made the ache in his body grow both sharper and sweeter at the same time.

The alpha nuzzled against his neck, tongue licking the sweat right off his skin. Blunt teeth nibbled his ear, making Peter gasp at the slight sting.

“Your tight little hole is so good at taking me in…” Tony groaned into his ear. “Feels so good wrapped around my cock, baby… Don’t know how you’re still so fucking tight…”

“Ah… ahh…” Peter moaned, body squeezing down when Tony’s cock brushed against that sensitive spot inside him. “Mm… Please… daddy… please, I want… more…”

A hard thrust had the omega crying out, Tony’s fucking changing tempo. It became rougher, Tony’s thick cock stretching him wide and his cockhead just abusing that sweet spot. They were both getting so close and being so attuned to one another, they both knew it. Peter could feel Tony’s knot, that soft bulge firming up with every push into his body.

He braced himself for what was coming, knowing Tony loved to just shove him over the edge with his words.

“Gonna fill you up, baby,” Tony whispered into his ear. “Gonna knot this sweet omega pussy of yours… fill you up with my cum…”

Peter shuddered, legs tightening around Tony’s hips so that the alpha was forced into short, but deep thrusts. It was perfect for stimulating the growing knot which Peter desperately wanted.

Tony gasped, fighting off his orgasm for just a moment longer.

“Gonna breed you up…” Tony growled. The feeling of his warm breath against his skin made Peter shudder along with the dirty words. “Fucking come right inside this tight hole of yours. You want it, don’t you? So desperate for my cum… Want me to knock you up, hmm?”

Peter’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. Tony knew just the right words to make him come undone. But what really did it this time was the thought that came so clearly in Peter’s mind.

_You already did…_

Tony didn’t know but he had already done what he said Peter was knocked up. At the very moment, even as Tony was pumping him full of seed, the omega was already carrying.

That, more than anything was what pushed Peter over the edge. His entire body locked down, body shuddering as he rode out his orgasm.

He felt the knot grow inside him, swelling and rubbing against his insides in such a delicious way… The rush of warmth spilling into his body was almost too much for his sensitive body. Tony was filling him up… fucking his cum deep inside Peter’s body.

It was irrelevant but it still felt so good… Being full of Tony’s seed always felt good…

Tony’s body rested against him, arms holding him close as they remained locked together. He rolled them onto their sides and with a little maneuvering, they got as comfortable as they could until the knot finally softened enough to pull apart. The rush of cum wetting his thighs in the aftermath had a delicious shiver run up his spine.

Peter felt so.. dirty and used but he loved it. Knowing it was Tony’s cum, Peter loved this feeling even more.

After they cleaned up, they remained cuddling in bed. Peter knew that Tony was basking in the afterglow. The alpha’s hand was playing with his hair while the other stroked his hip. Normally, Peter would be there with him, cuddling up against his chest.

But he couldn’t keep quiet about his thoughts any longer.

“Alpha…” Peter said softly. The petting didn’t stop, but Tony looked down at him.

“Hmm?”

“Do you really… When you say those things… Do you mean them…?” Peter asked. His anxiety was growing the longer he talked.

“What things? You mean the dirty talk?” Tony quirked an eyebrow at him. His smile was all teasing warmth.

“…Yeah…”

There was a hint of mischievous intent in Tony’s eyes when he hear Peter’s answer.

“I know you like it, baby,” Tony told him, “But if you don’t want me to say those things, I won’t. You just have to let me know, okay?”

Peter bit his lip. He could still let the topic go, but he wanted Tony there with him. Wanted the alpha to know that Peter was carrying.

“It’s not that I don’t like it…” Peter said softly. “I love it, actually… but what if I do become pregnant… would that… “

He trailed off, struggling to find the right words. Tony’s petting slowed but didn’t stop.

“It’d change a lot,” Tony said seriously.

Peter didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing but Tony gave him a small, certain smile.

“We’d have a lot of things to talk about,” Tony continued on. “My job and SI… I mean, Pepper runs it now but I still design the tech. And I’m retired from the Avengers but I’m still like a just in case thing, you know? We could always hires nannies or butlers… But I’m not entirely fond of that idea, to be honest. I mean, Jarvis was like a father to me and I wouldn’t have changed that for the world… But with our kid… Yeah… I’d want to be more than just a looming shadow in the lab. I’d want… so much more for them…”

Peter’s chest started to ache as he listened to those words. They were serious and thought out, said so confidently that the omega was certain Tony had put some thought into it.

It warmed him up inside, knowing that Tony had already considered having children with him.

“And then there’s you,” Tony mused, “You being Spider-man and also college. MIT? We’d have to move and work out the schedule with your classes and everything. Logically speaking, it wouldn’t be the best time for you.”

“… But… emotionally speaking?” Peter asked, gaze unwavering as he looked into his alpha’s eyes. “If we had pups now … If I was already pregnant… What would your answer be? Is it still not the best time…?”

He knew Tony got the message, saw the realization light up his brown eyes. The alpha’s hand trailed down, fingertips reverently touching his still flat stomach.

“No, sweetheart….” Tony answered softly, “It’d be perfect.”

All of Peter’s doubts and anxiety vanished like smoke and he knew deep in his heart that Tony meant it. He felt it in their next kiss, Tony’s wonder and joy, felt it in the wet, happy tears that they both shared.

They were going to be parents and even though, logically speaking they’d have so many things to overcome… Peter felt, more than ever, that things would work out.

Their hands were entwined over his stomach. Peter smiled, hearing Tony’s gentle words being pressed against his skin, whispering his love to their child growing there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> Hahaha I'm seriously hating all my summaries cause I feel like I'm doing commercials or something smh -_-;
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
